


Baby

by strldy



Series: Baby miniseries [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strldy/pseuds/strldy
Summary: i do not want another single pop culture reference - originally posted on tumblr: august 28th, 2018
Relationships: Tony Stark/Intern, Tony Stark/Reader
Series: Baby miniseries [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783801
Kudos: 7





	1. baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i do not want another single pop culture reference - originally posted on tumblr: august 28th, 2018

Sitting on the couch with you knees to your chest, watching an 80s movie like you usually do on the weekends when you jumped slightly at the front door slamming shut. You looked behind you to see your roommate coming in with a huff. Thinking that they must have had a bad day at work or something, you turned back to continue watching your film.

Much to your surprise your roommate sat next to you on the couch letting out a big sigh and putting up their feet on the coffee table. Out of curiosity you move your head to the side glancing at them wondering why they didn't go straight to there room.

"You okay?" You say as calm as possible making sure they feel safe to confide in you. Your roommate works at Stark tower as an intern through your college.

"I guess so," they continue to sigh trying to relax. "Today just didn't go as I expected."

"I'm sorry," you said sincerely. At that moment you were glad you decided to watch 'Dirty Dancing' because that was the only movie that your roommate watched with you even if they didn't sit with you on the couch.

"Tony Stark just needs to control his emotions when in the lab," they spit out angrily.

"Alright," You lean forward to press the pause button on the remote so you can give them your full attention. "What happened?"

"Well I had just come in with his morning coffee...."

_I had just come in to give him his coffee when I heard a gigantic slam of some sort coming from the other side of the room. Rushing over I saw him testing what I thought was the new prototype that we had been working on for months. Usually Mr. Stark is one to work alone but when he heard of my research he hired me to work with him while I was in college. I had no clue if it would last past my time in college. For the most part I enjoyed working with him, but what happened today was unacceptable as far as being respectful goes._

This was the most I had ever heard about my roommate's job since first year started. Whatever happened must have really pissed them off.

_Anyway, when I approached Mr. Stark he had a glare on his face that would make anybody runaway. But I just held out my hand giving him his usual coffee that I pick up on the way to the tower. He didn't drink it witch I thought was odd. No instead he ripped the cup out of my hands and threw it against the wall. My mouth fell open in shock, something must have gone horribly wrong for him to be this angry. I looked around the room searching for some clue as to why he would be acting like this, and it wasn't the prototype._

"And it wasn't the prototype," they said slightly annoyed.

"No way!" I was enthralled by their story not knowing why Tony Stark was angry was killing me! I had to know, I HAD TOO!

"Yeah," they sighed again with their hands rubbing at their face in aggravation. "He was having a fucking tantrum...."

_He was having a fucking tantrum over the littlest thing that went wrong._

_"How ya doin' today Mr. Stark?" I said still in shock._

_"Oh ya know," he sighed trying to gather his composure. "Just everything is going to shit!"_

_"Did someone put baby in a corner?" I push his buttons._

_Rolling his eyes at me he continued to say, "No. and if you think it's easy to dance around a problem your wrong. You have a lot to learn, baby."_

_You blushed at how he called you baby._

_"Aw is baby blushing," he said sarcastically._

_"What! No," you brushed off flustered._

_"Sure," he turned back to what he was doing allowing you to let out the breath you didn't know you were holding._

_"Sometimes you gotta say," you paused before continuing knowing that your roommate's love for the 80s was probably gonna piss off Tony, but you didn't care. "What the fuck." You squinted your eyes turning your head away from him hoping he wasn't going to do anything rash._

_Tony turned to you and said, "you know what, that is so true."_

_"Life moves pretty fast. If you don't stop to look around once in awhile," you breathed heavily, "you could miss it."_

_"You are just full of philosophical truths today aren't you baby," he stepped closer to you._

_Rolling your eyes in disbelief you sighed into your next sentence, "inconceivable."_

_It was as if you could see the lightbulb over his head, with what he said next, "you keep using that word. I do not think it means what you think it means."_

_"Oh I am certain I used that word correctly!" You smirked looking at the floor, "but it's nice to know you are finally catching on," you crossed your arms and lifted your head slowly so he could see your whole expression._

_"You think your so clever baby," he continued to walk closer to me, "Well two can play a battle of wits!" He was practically face to face with me now. But I didn't let that get to me, I was ready to use my roommate's 80s movie weekends to my advantage._

_"Your not gonna catch me. I'm on a mission," I snickered quietly under my breath at how much this quote stuck out to me, "from God."_

_"If that's how you see it then, may the force be with you," he leaned back on the desk behind him with to much confidence. But damn he is good at smoothly putting a quote into a conversation!_

_"You'll shoot your eye out with that kind of talk," I slightly giggled at all the ways I could have said that._

_"Don't you understand?" he stepped forward to touch my face. "When you give up your dream, you die."_

_Damn this man he just touched my soft spot, the 80s dance film. "Well," I sighed trying not to lose it, "we came. We saw. We kicked it's ass." I quoted 'Ghostbusters' now let's see if he realizes I'm also quoting 'The Terminator', "I'll be back."_

_As I was turning to leave to open the delivery that arrived when Tony called out, "Wait, can I borrow your underpants for ten minutes?"_

_I stop in my tracks blushing intensely. Quoting 'Sixteen Candles' was not appropriate or respectful to do in front of your intern._

_You turn your head just enough so he can see your face, "In your dreams, loverboy."_

_"Hey that's not a quote from an 80s movie!"_

_"No but loverboy was an 80s band so technically I'm sticking to the rules," you winked as you turned to leave._

_"Fuck." You heard Tony mutter under his breath._

_After you had unloaded the package that had come in before your shift started you felt a hand on the small of your back. It scared the shit out of you. As you reached around to grab the wrist attached to the persons hand to remove it from your body, he spoke._

_"Aw baby don't do that," your eyes widened in shock. Tony Stark. Touching you. Inappropriately. I mean you knew he was a playboy but that was before, so why is he acting like this?_

_"Ya know," you started to say backing away from his figure. "I would let whatever you think this is happen but, you're my boss. I would like things to be professional."_

_"As you wish," he looked me directly in the eyes when he said that and I'm not gonna lie, it kinda creeped me out. But it was also super hot._

_"Oh shit," I mumbled starting to blush again._

_"What was that?" He asked leaning the tiniest bit forward._

_" **I do not want another single pop culture reference** today," I said as confidently as possible._

_"I gave her my heart, and she gave me a pen," he sighed walking away._

_"Hey," I caught his attention before he was out the door. "What did I just say?"_

_He smirked at me leaving to go back to work._

"He smirked at me as he left to go back to work," they finished their story.

"Um okay that story did not go the way I thought it would go," I rubbed my forehead trying to comprehend the day she just had.

"Why? What did you think would happen?" They looked at me confused.

"It's just," as I sigh for the first time today. "You say you had a bad day but it's so obvious that Mr. Stark was having a bad day then you brightened it when you started quoting all those movies. By the way super proud of you and your movie memory," I nudged their shoulder.

"No. No that's not," they shook their head vigorously in disbelief not finishing their sentence.

"Oh yea," I responded back. "He was totally hitting on you. Especially near the end of your story."

"You think so?" They said absentmindedly.

"In my opinion you don't quote 'The Princess Bride' then follow with 'Say Anything...' if you don't like a person."

"That is true," they started to come back to life.


	2. do you feel something?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you are hesitant to admit to the feelings inside you - august 30th, 2018

A few days after your more embarrassing than bad day at work you walk into the lab with Mr. Stark's coffee. When your eyes rest on his figure your cheeks light up in flame, what you see in front of you could distract anyone. He was shirtless. You immediately forget the coffee in your hand is not yours and take a big gulp from it's container only to spit it out.

"What the hell!" Tony turned around surprisingly calm.

The redness of your cheeks only grew darker at the sight of his abs, but you managed to squeak out some words, "I am so sorry Mr. Stark. I just didn't expect to see you..... um.....," you gulped nervously, "shirtless."

"Oh baby," he walked over and took the coffee from your hand taking a drink. "That's the least of your worries."

"Right," you sighed out as he picked up the shirt that was hanging on a chair next to you.

Walking over to a floor length mirror on the other side of the lab, he put it on and admired his casual style for a minute. "is that better baby?" He turned to you with a smirk on his face.

Taking the coffee he had abandoned you take another gulp, this time swallowing it harshly. "I couldn't care anymore than you do," the words slipped from your lips.

"Oh then I should just take the shirt off again?" He questioned proceeding to take the shirt off.

"NO!" You yelped.

"Alright," he put the shirt back over his body. "Also isn't that my coffee?"

"Not anymore," you said putting your mouth on the cup again.

Tony sat in a desk chair and rolled over to you. Stopping at your feet he leaned back and started to stare at you. After a while it started to make you feel uncomfortable, until you heard him snore. That's when you realized that he could sleep with his eyes open. So you decided to pour his coffee on him.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Tony stood up arms splayed out looking down at himself. You brought your hand up to your face snickering to yourself at how good you did. "You think this is funny?" Tony stepped forward.

"No," you blushed taking a step backward.

"Well baby," he paused most likely for dramatic effect. "Looks like I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson."

Tony snakes his hands around your waist to rest on the small of your back bringing you into a coffee stained hug. As you struggle to get free you take in his intoxicating scent calming down. Closing your eyes and resting your head on his chest you let him hug you. But once you come to your scenes you push off of him.

"I don't know what you think this is but it's not gonna happen," you say confident crossing your arms over your chest.

"It was just a hug baby," he smirked shrugging it off.

"Yeah it was super inappropriate," your curtness could cut with a knife.

"I just thought we were having fun," he turned to sit back in his desk chair. When he looked back up at you his face looked sad.

"Loverboy," I sighed, "when you look sad everybody feels sad." I walked to him and kneeled down into the coffee. "Don't be sad. It's just....." I continued to breath heavily, "what are you doing?"

Taking me entirely by surprise Tony took my face in his hands and kissed me. It was needy and rough at first but as it continued it became soft and seductive. I was so caught up in the kiss I almost didn't realize when it stopped, cause I didn't want it too.

"Do you feel something?" He questioned me forehead to mine.

I reluctantly but truthfully said, "yes." I gave into everything because I had never felt so good. Until, until him.


End file.
